M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 5
Votes (Phase 1) *Garrison votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786415&postcount=514 *Kayma votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786437&postcount=515 *Mr. J votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786704&postcount=519 *Brickroad votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787034&postcount=536 *demonkoala votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787244&postcount=539 *Tock votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787271&postcount=540 *Calorie Mate votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787340&postcount=542 *kaisel votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787344&postcount=543 *The Giant Head votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787861&postcount=547 *Brickroad votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787881&postcount=549 *Dizzy votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=787991&postcount=550 *Byron votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788155&postcount=552 *Brickroad votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788258&postcount=553 Dizzy is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788270&postcount=554 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788270&postcount=554 Dizzy: 6 Garrison Mr. J demonkoala kaisel Byron Brickroad gahitsu: 4 Kayma Tock The Giant Head Dizzy demonkoala: 1 Calorie Mate Votes (Phase 2) *Eddie votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788300&postcount=556 *Traumadore votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788372&postcount=558 *Kayma votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788400&postcount=559 *demonkoala votes Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788455&postcount=560 *Calorie Mate votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788560&postcount=561 *Dizzy votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788787&postcount=562 *kaisel votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788803&postcount=564 *Tock votes Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788808&postcount=565 *Calorie Mate votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788817&postcount=566 *Garrison votes Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788823&postcount=570 *Brickroad votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788829&postcount=572 *The Giant Head votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788970&postcount=579 *Dizzy votes Trauamdore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789338&postcount=584 *Eddie votes Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789361&postcount=585 *Byron votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789365&postcount=586 *Mr. J votes Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789404&postcount=588 Traumadore is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789525&postcount=591 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789525&postcount=591 Traumadore: 6 demonkoala Tock Garrison Dizzy Eddie Mr. J Gahitsu: 3 Kayma Brickroad The Giant Head demonkoala: 2 Calorie Mate Byron SpoonyGundam: 1 Traumadore Calorie Mate: 1 kaisel Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786202&postcount=512 Who the fuck is this? "This is Edward. We found him under PiecesRed's body." ...Under? "He was hiding in the equipment cabinet when the PRCYs came and started tossing the pieces in." Oh. Oh my. Is he all right? Are you all right? "Space. Hammer! S...Spanner." He's making progress. He'll get his words back soon. He wouldn't let go of Pappy's arm for a while, boss. We think he got attached to it. Emotionally, I mean. Although it was kind of crusted on there for a bit. Wow. Did he see any of their faces? "Dark. Bodies! Body. Arm. Friend! Arm." Well. Uh, welcome to the crew. Get him some food and we'll be on our way. "Find. Revenge." Yeah. We'll get 'em. Don't you worry. "Lv. 5 death. Revenge." All right, now you lost me. "CT 5." Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788270&postcount=554 I hate you guys so much. What's the matter, boss? These assholes can't just make up their minds! They're leaving our fate up to pure random chance! Can't anyone take this seriously? Like Brickroad, sir? "diiiiiiicks in their faaaaaaaaaaces..." Yes, like- Wait, no. Not at all like that. He seems to be making some progress. Anyway, want me to fire up the coin flipper, boss? For the love of God, no. I got this. All right, Dizzy. You've been begging for this like a streetwalker for crack since the beginning. Looks like you get your wish. Get over here. *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. "Can... can you scan me again?" ...No. We only have so much- "No!! More! I need more!" We can't spare the energy. "JUST HIT ME WITH THE NEEDLE THEN OH GOD PLEASE" Someone jab him with a goddamn screwdriver or something. *pank* "oooohhhhh.... yyyyyeaaaaahhhhhhh...." Scan complete. Dizzy is clean, boss. Physically. Tell me about it. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789525&postcount=591 Quite the spread today, boss. Indeed. But we've got almost half the voting body decided on Traumadore. Let's finally catch us a PRCY! Yeah, boss! Wait. What? How do you know he's infected? We... we don't. We just think he is. That's why we voted to scan him. How will you know after you scan him? You... you tell us. You analyze his DNA and tell us whether or not he's infected. Really? ...We've done this 9 times already. Wow, boss. Talk about your memory lapse. Did you drop some RAM cards or something? No, boss. But I think whoever was repairing me did. Repairing you...? Yeah, they came up and said they had repairs to do, and then I heard something fall down and things started getting really fuzzy. Any idea who it was? Not a clue, boss. Good lord. Alright, new rule. Nobody is to hold anything remotely valuable while working on the computer. Also, we're going to need a guard to stand here. I think our saboteurs are reappearing. That, or it's the new- Boss, why isn't the ship's navigation working? Or the coms? I... I can't feel my legs. Do I have legs, boss? You dropped them. All right, Traumadore, I really hope you're clean because we need your help to get to work on this thing. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. ... ... ... Scan complete. Traumadore is clean, boss. Just great. Well, get a guard posted... and by engineering, too. Looks like we've got extra repairs to do in the morning. If we make it that long. Notable Events PapillonReel is replaced by Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786202&postcount=512 Category:Phases